


Sanctuary

by dumbsbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: You're attacked on your way home and no longer feel your home is a safe place.
Relationships: Melinda Warner/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Sanctuary

There was a routine whenever Melinda came over to your place after work. She would go straight back to your bathroom and take a shower. There, she would wash off the smell of her day. It wasn’t quite as bad as hospital smell to you, but Melinda didn’t want the disinfectant smell to cling to anything in your apartment. Places reserved for the two of you were sacred in her eyes and she’d never want to taint them. 

“Y/n, you’re home late,” Melinda said as she heard you walk through the door. She’d been expecting you for the past hour or so. If you hadn’t called her when you’d gotten out of work to tell her that traffic was hell, she would have probably panicked and called Benson and Stabler to come and check up on you. Maybe if you hadn’t called her, you wouldn’t have ruined the sacred space of your apartment for the two of you. 

“I’m sorry.” Your voice was shaky, which was enough to alarm Melinda. She rushed out of the kitchen and audibly gasped when she saw you. You were standing by the door, blood covering your clothes. You were shaking pretty badly and just muttering, “I’m sorry” over and over again. 

“Y/n, what happened?” Melinda asked as she pulled you into the kitchen. She helped you out of your coat and deduced that most of the blood didn’t belong to you. Some of it definitely did though. There were a few tears in your shirt and cuts on your skin. “Where did this happen?” 

“Outside. I wanted to walk a little, get some fresh air. I didn’t think you’d be here so soon. I’m sorry I made you wait.” You were in shock, which was why you were so calm about having been attacked. Melinda sent a text to Benson, asking her to come over immediately. She didn’t want to say something and scare you, so she tried to remain as calm as possible. “Do you want me to start dinner?” 

“No, no. Why don’t we get you changed into something more comfortable?” Melinda suggested. You nodded and followed her back to your bedroom. She set out some clothes for you and took the ones you’d been wearing away. It was sort of odd, but you didn’t bring it up with her. 

“My side hurts,” you said, turning and lifting up your shirt. You saw the gashes in your side and frowned. “Mel?” 

“It’s okay baby, I’ll get you patched up,” she promised you. You sat by the sink as Melinda cleaned and stitched up your injuries. What happened to you didn’t really settle in until later that night, after you’d given your statement to Benson about the guys who’d been waiting for you outside. It was just some kids trying to prove that they were tough. Melinda was relieved that you’d come away as unscathed as you had. She had seen much worse happen and she doubted that she’d have been able to do her job if you ended up on her table. 

“I want to move,” you said quietly as Melinda held you in bed. She had to be careful as to not disturb your stitches. You had been through a lot that night and you’d begged Melinda not to take you to the hospital after Benson had suggested it. In your apartment, she could take care of you and neither of you would have to drag yourselves to the shower to wash off the disinfectant smell from the hospital. “I want to live somewhere safer.” 

“I’ll find us a safe place, I promise.” Melinda kissed your temple and let you readjust how you were laying in her arms. You didn’t know how long it would take, but you trusted Melinda to find another little sanctuary for the two of you to live. 


End file.
